Lo que esconden nuestras peleas
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: No todas las relaciones son lo que aparentan ser, a veces lo que se ve a simple vista no es cierto, porque una pelea esconde mucho más de lo que aparenta; ya que una cosa es que peleemos, pero eso no quiere decir que lo odie… eso no estaría más alejado de la realidad. Naruino


**Aquí estoy de nuevo, me encanta escribir y lo soy mucho más si dejan reviews… estoy agradecida de que lean mis locas ideas xD **

**Diooosss hasta ahora ni en un futuro cercano Sasuke y el mundo de Naruto me pertenecen ToT, sino que son creación de Masashi Kishimoto (para mi desgracia) yo solo uso sus nombres para hacer arte… pero como aquí no hay de eso :( solo escribo historias! :D**

**Summary: **No todas las relaciones son lo que aparentan ser, a veces lo que se ve a simple vista no es cierto, porque una pelea esconde mucho más de lo que aparenta; ya que una cosa es que peleemos, pero eso no quiere decir que lo odie… eso no estaría más alejado de la realidad.

**Lo que esconde nuestras peleas.**

POV Ino.

Otro día más, que me encuentro trabajando en la floristería Yamanaka, la cual le pertenece a mi familia; estaba totalmente aburrida ya que no tenía nada que hacer porque al parecer la quinta Hokage se había puesto de acuerdo, para no darme misiones en dos semanas enteras!... bien es cierto que en su momento, disfrute, unos cuantos días de vacaciones, después de misiones de espionajes muy complicadas y agotadoras; pero después de 1 semana sin hacer nada, era el colmo, fue en ese momento mientras arreglaba un arreglo de rosas que escuche la campana de la puerta sonar, indicando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

**Hola Ino-cerda –** me saludo una chica de cabello rosa.

**Sakura-frentona, cuánto tiempo hasta la frente te ha crecido más!- **le dijo con el fin de fastidiarla pero ella solamente ignoro mi comentario, al parecer se encontraba muy contenta.**- te miro de buen humor frentona, que tienes?**

**Es que Tsunade-sama, me ha nombrado, sub-directora del hospital!- **dijo casi brincando de la emoción, a lo que yo quede sumamente sorprendida, pero muy feliz por mi amiga.

**Felicidades Sakura! Te lo mereces!- **le dije abrazandola emocionada.

**Puedes creerlo cerda! Al fin mis esfuerzos han dado frutos!- **dijo al borde del llanto, estaba tan feliz por ella, que decidi ignorar el insulto.

**Tal parece que en esa frente inmensa que tienes, sirvió para algo!-** me burle, cambiando su sonrisa por una tensa y expresión competitiva.

**Bueno cerda… al menos no me estoy volviendo gorda de tanto comer y no hacer nada- **contraataco burlonamente, la mire molesta mientra nos lanzábamos rayos con la mirada en desafio.

**Fentona!**

**Cerda!**

**Frente de muralla china!**

**Caderas gordas!**

**Frente de marquesina!**

**Puerca maloliente!**

Y así seguimos un buen rato lanzándonos todos los insultos que nos sabíamos hasta que comenzamos a reír, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando solamente éramos unas simples gennin que peleaban por Sasuke-kun. Fue Sakura la primera en dejar de reír.

**A lo que venia era para invitarte a un almuerzo en Ichiraku's Ramen, que organizaron Naruto, Sai y Kakashi-sensei, para celebrar mi promoción.- **dijo de buen humor.

**Está bien, está bien ire frentona, lo único malo será aguantar al idiota de Naruto…- **dije con un poco de molestia al recordar al rubio.

**No se, porque te llevas tan mal con Naruto… pelean tanto que hasta parecen una pareja de esposos.- **dijo divertida la Haruno, a lo que solamente hice una mueca de molestia mientras me volteaba ocultando un pequeño sonrojo.**- nos vemos a las 1.**

**Tsk, cállate frentona, nos vemos allá.- **le conteste al verla irse.

Me presente al Ichiraku Ramen, a la hora citada por mi amiga y no me sorprendi al ver ahí a todos nuestros amigos, los 11 de Konoha estaban comiendo y bebiendo mientras platicaban entre ellos muy animados, incluso pude ver a Temari, platicando de manera muy cercana a mi mejor amigo el vago más inteligente de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara… esos dos tienen algo a pesar de no quererlo admitir, fue ahí cuando pude divisar a mi amiga Sakura, hablando divertida con el idiota de Naruto, el cual decía no se que cosas a Sakura haciendola reír casi a carcajadas mientras lo tomaba de la mano, de una forma muy cariñosa para mi propio gusto sintiendo una pequeña molestia en el pecho. Ignorando esa rara sensación me acerque a la "feliz pareja".

**Hola cerda, al fin llegas.- **dijo la peli rosa sin soltar la mano de Naruto, molestándome a cada momento más y más.

**Es que habían encargado un ramo de 29 rosas y tenía que terminarlo hoy.-** le dije.

**Y yo que pensé que estabas de vanidosa frente a cada espejo que te encontraras de camino acá, dettebayo- **me miro de manera burlona el odioso rubio.

**Callate baka, nadie pidió tú opinión.- **lo insulte con desden.

**No te molestes Ino-chan… o es que andas en tus días? Jajajaja- **exploto en carcajadas Naruto.

**Para que quieres saber, Naruto-kun- **le dije de manera seductora, mientras vei un extraño brillo en sus ojos. **–acaso quieres ayuda, con tú periodo?**

**Rubia oxigenada!- **dijo este con las mejillas coloreadas con un pequeño tinte rojo y haciendo un leve puchero.

**Rubio cabeza hueca!- **le grite furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas, odiaba que por ser rubia me creyeran idiota.

**Cálmense ya chicos! Ahh siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos cuando salimos juntos… que problemático!- **dijo de manera perezosa el Nara.

**Si no es para que se pongan a pelear Ino- **trato de calmarme Chouji, pero era en vano ya estaba sumamente enojada.

**Ino… tranquilízate, Naruto baka- **lo golpeo Sakura en la cabeza**- siéntate y comamos tranquilos, te estábamos esperando.**

Tratando de tranquilizarme, me senté sin antes darle una última mirada molesta y dolida al rubio poseedor del Kyubi, el cual tenía una mirada, un poco arrepentida, pero haciendo mella de mi orgullo lo ignore. En el transcurso de la tarde, todo fue risas y golpes por parte de mis amigos, ya que a veces Naruto hacía comentarios fuera de lugar o Kiba ganándose un golpe de parte de Sakura, también se podía ver el amor que despedían indirectamente dos parejas de nuestro grupo, los cuales creían que ninguno de nosotros caíamos en cuenta, estos eran Neji y Tenten, y Shikamaru y Temari. Tambien me pude dar cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía Hinata a Naruto, la cual siempre, que este se tomaba demasiadas confianzas para mi gusto, con ella se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba, ya que no era secreto para nadie, los sentimientos de está hacia el rubio, haciéndome sentir incomoda, por la amabilidad de Naruto para con ella. Pero la gota que rebalso el vaso, fue que al mirar a Sakura, está le tomaba la mano a Naruto haciéndolo sonrojar, mientras le susurraba algo gracioso al oído de este haciéndolo reír divertido; con toda la molestia que sentía baje la mirada para que no notaran mi malestar.

**Neeee Ino- **me llamo la atención Sakura.

**Hmmm- **le conteste saliendo de mis pensamientos.

**Y terminastes el pedido, de las rosas que te encargaron?- **pregunto curiosa, sin soltar la mano del rubio aumentando mi molestia, ya que este no hacia nada para soltarse.

**Si- **conteste cortante.**- porque?**

**Eh?- **parpadeo está confusa por mi cambio de humor**- es que imagino lo grande que debe haber sido, para que te tardaras tanto… te estábamos esperando.**

**Sakura tiene razón Ino- **intervino Chouji, mientras engullía su 5to plato de ramen especial**- conociéndote, te esmeraste mucho para que te quedara perfecto.**

**Sakura-chan, estaba preocupada por ti, dettebayo- **dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruda en el rostro mientras abrazaba de manera "amistosa" a Sakura, la cual sonreía apenada; eso solo me irritaba más, _¿porque tienen que tener tanta confianza?, _pensé molesta.

**Pero parece, que no estaban nada aburridos esperándome cierto?- **dije de manera acida, dejando a todos los que escuchaban nuestra conversación sorprendidos, por mi actitud.

**De que hablas Ino?- **dijo Sakura molesta y confundida por mi tono de voz, tomandome del brazo.

**Nada- **me levante dispuesta a irme, soltándome de su agarre con brusquedad.

**Ino-chan… no tienes que tratar a Sakura-chan de esa manera, solo estábamos preocupados por ti, dettebayo- **dijo Naruto mirándome de manera muy seria y hasta un poco confundido.

**Pues no creo que me extrañaran tanto, ya que los vi demasiados "amistosos"- **dije seria.**- al parecer yo sobro aquí, me voy.**

**Ino, de que hablas, que te pasa?- **solto Naruto molesto.

**Nada que te importe idiota!- **le conteste sin pensarlo, viendo como la cara de Naruto cambiaba a una de sorpresa a una de enojo.

**Pues vete entonces y deja de amargarnos a todos, con tú actitud de niña mimada y presumida!- **me grito furioso, como pocas veces se veía.

**Naruto calmate…- **susurro Shikamaru preocupado al ver la expresión sorprendida y casi llorosa que tenia. Pero este no lo escuchaba.

**Es el día especial de Sakura y tú solamente te dedicas a pelear y ser egoísta al pensar solamente en ti! Eres tal como creía una rubia sin sentimientos y cereb… - **fue hasta ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta del peso que tenían sus palabras en Ino, al ver su rostro cabizbajo y con lágrimas cayendo de él, fue que realmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, callando de repente arrepentido.

**TE ODIO!- **grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas salían libres por mis ojos y corría fuera del local de ramen dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Corrí y corrí desconsolada, sumamente triste y frustrada por las palabras cargadas de enojo que me dirigió Naruto, esas palabras justamente dirigidas por él hacia mi, me causaban mucho dolor tanto que casi no podía respirar… "_Porque!? ¿porque justamente tenía que decir eso Naruto?... duele tanto!", _pensé a la vez que me limpiaba las lágrimas y me detenía en el campo de entrenamiento 10, mientras caía arrodillada sujetándome el rostro desesperada.

No supe cuanto estuve ahí, hasta que sentí un cálido abrazo y un cuerpo rodeándome yo simplemente escondí el rostro en el pecho de la persona que rápidamente reconocí por su aroma tan familiar y delicioso.

**Ino… Ino, discúlpame no era mi intención decirte todo eso!- **me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.**- no se que me paso!**

**Naruto…- **susurre con la voz quebrada de llorar.

**No llores Ino-chan, odio que llores por mi causa.- **dijo sumamente deprimido.

**En-enserio, pi-piensas eso de mi…- **dije llorosa con la cabeza hundida en su torso.

**NO, por supuesto que no pienso eso Ino-chan.- **dijo levantándome el rostro, logrando ver el arrepentimiento en su atractivo rostro.

**Parecía, que que ha-hablabas en serio, y a… a mi… yo no…quiero que me o-odies, Naru…- **llore en su pecho ya que me dolía pensar en su desprecio.

**Escuchame Ino y escuchame bie!- **dijo levantándome el rostro, para mirarnos a los ojos.**- yo jamás de los jamases podría odiarte Ino y si te lastime fue sin querer… eso lo dije sin pensar Ino-chan perdóname.**

**Naru- ** le dije antes de hacerme dueña de sus labios, los cuales disfrutaba ya que el me correspondió sin pensárselo mucho, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndome más hacia el.**- te amo Naru- **le dije con amor.

**Yo también te amo,- **me respondió con un último beso en la mejilla**- me perdonas, amor?**

**Bueno… te perdonaría más rápido con un beso!- **le dije de manera atrayente.

Y antes de decir otra cosa era él, el que me besaba con pasión y amor, como amaba a Naruto, MI novio desde hace 1año, pero manteníamos lo nuestro en secreto así era más privado, más nuestro. Su lengua exploraba mi boca dejando todo pensamiento coherente atrás, haciéndome gemir por la intensidad del beso, quería más, más de Mi Naru, pero este se separo de mi dejándome con ganas demás. Cuando se separo me dio una sonrisa zorruna que tanto amaba/odiaba.

**Entonces Ino-chan…- **comenzó voz ronca y sensual Naruto hablándome al oído.**-estoy perdonado I-no-chan.**

**S-si- **dije como pude al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído, este solo sonrio arrogante al oírme tartamudear como tonta.

**Bien… ah e Ino!- **dijo este abrazandome.

**Si?- **dije disfrutando de su abrazo protector.

**Me encanta verte celosa!-** dijo este haciéndola sonrojar.

**No-no estaba ce-celosa, baka!- **grite abochornada.

**Jajajajajajaja si si claro…- **dijo de buen humor dejándome molesta, pero divertida y roja. **-sabes que solo te amo a ti.**

**Y yo a ti- **dije acurrucándome en el, mientras era alzada por sus fuertes brazos de regreso a mi casa, pues ya se había hecho de noche, estaba a punto de dormirme aspirando su masculina fragancia, cuando recordé algo**- no vuelvas a tomar la mano de otra chica que no sea yo Naru!- **exigí somnolienta, causándole gracia.**- eres solo mio.**

**No te preocupes, soy solo tuyo.- **me siguió la corriente, sintiendo sus labios en mi cabeza y mi corazón acelerado y mejillas sonrojadas, _"Dios lo amo tanto" _pensé sonrojada y con una sonrisa de enamorada que no me la quitaba nadie.

Todos pensaban que nos odiábamos a muerte ya que peleábamos constantemente en público, pero eso era para ocultar nuestro amor ya que él desde hace mucho me dijo que no amaba más a Sakura y yo siempre lo ame en secreto… bueno no tanto porque me arme de valor y le dije mis sentimientos, sorprendida al saberme correspondida por mi amado rubio. "_Una cosa era que peleáramos y otra muy distinta es que nos odiáramos… ya que eso no estaba más alejado de la realidad, muy… muy alejado" _y con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en el rostro me quede dormida en los brazos del rubio que se había robado mi corazón.

**Fin.**

**Déjenme Reviews.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado xD Por Kami soy tan dramática! Pero me encanto como me quedo este OS y espero que opinen igual.**


End file.
